The present invention relates to a device for a sight for a bow consisting of a sight arm capable of connection to an attachment plate attachable to the bow, which arm has means for the angular adjustment of the sight in the lateral sense and a lateral adjustment unit and a holder for a scope sight lens attachable thereto.
A scope sight previously disclosed through U.S. Pat. No. 5,509,402, for example, comprises a threaded shaft to which the sight is secured. This means that this shaft is bent when it is wished to adjust the scope, causing the shaft to break off as a result. U.S. Pat. No. 5,507,272 presents a sight in which a supporting shaft is clamped securely to the free end of a sight arm. Adjustment in the lateral sense is not easy, however, with this previously disclosed sight. U.S. Pat. No. 5,524,601 presents an adjustable sight with a simple threaded rod and a locking means capable of removal together with it and capable of actuation for the adjustment of the sight in the longitudinal sense, but not in the vertical sense.
The principal object of the present invention is, in the first instance, to make available a sight device which permits simple adjustment of the various parts of the sight to be achieved.
The aforementioned object is achieved by means of a device in accordance with the present invention, which is characterized essentially in that the attachment plate exhibits a number of vertically arranged grooves, in which matching longitudinal grooves on the sight arm are capable of being accommodated at the desired level, with the attachment arm and the attachment plate being capable of being screwed securely to one another, in that the sight arm exhibits an articulated shaft extending vertically in the form of a cylinder, which, when in its set angled position, a holder is so arranged as to grip and clamp securely, in that the lateral adjustment unit is adjustably attached in the vertical sense by means of screws capable of being accommodated in grooves, which screws can be screwed into the holder in the desired vertical position, and in that the scope sight attachment can be split and clamped together for the purpose of securing a lens therein.
The invention is described below with reference to the accompanying drawings, in which:
FIG. 1 shows a perspective view of a sight device viewed at an angle from the rear;
FIG. 2 shows the sight device viewed at an angle from the front;
FIG. 3 shows the sight device viewed from above;
FIG. 4 shows a partial view of a clamping component in the sight device;
FIG. 5 and 6 show part of the sight device viewed from the side and from above;
FIG. 7 shows the part of the sight device viewed from the front;
FIG. 8 shows a detail of the vertical adjustment of the sight;
FIG. 9 shows a scope sight lens holder viewed from different directions;
FIG. 10 shows the holder viewed from the front;
FIG. 11 shows the holder in the installed position on the part of the sight device;
FIG. 12 shows a means for locking a sight unit on a guide;
FIG. 13 shows a locking device acting against a lead screw; and
FIG. 14 shows a further sight device according to the invention.